Although I do not yet have a specific thesis topic, I have been considering several projects. The area of research in which I am most interested is the study of the bacterial enzyme Beta-lactamase, which catalyzes the hydrolysis of Beta-lactam antibiotics such as penicillins and cephalosporins. Mutations at positions 237-241 in the active-site have been shown to improve catalytic activity greater than 100-fold over the wild-type enzyme. I am interested in doing x-ray crystallography and computer-based molecular modeling to study the effects of mutation in this region and to better understand the enzyme-substrate interactions that are involved. Hopefully, this research will provide insight that will lead to improved antibiotic therapy.